Talk:YMIR Mech
What would be the best way to take out the YMIR mechs? Purely out of curiosity. I'd think, if the Subject Zero reveal video gave any hint, it would be to use biotic pull and projectiles. H-Man Havoc 13:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well, even though the question is; A) Not really answerable, since the "best" way is purely subjective and would vary due to class, playing style, and objective, and; B) Not really answerable yet anyways since the game isn't out and we don't know all the options/variables, I'd have to go with my favorite method for eliminating just about any opponent: a direct infusion of high explosives. SpartHawg948 13:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Best way to take out a YMIR Mech is making sure it's next to another YMIR Mech who is about to explode :P The first time I did Garrus' loyalty I was surprised by the two YMIR, took down the first one, the second one who hadn't been touched yet by me or my squad was right next to the first one as it went down, it exploded and I'm like "Where did the second one go!?" Failure to have a YMIR Mech that is ready to blow up, I'd have to agree with Sparthawg :p Jaline 23:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Personal opinion against the YIMR Mech, cook by the book: Two cups of Heavy Overload, peppered with gunfire. Add a dash of Warp or Firey-goodness (Incinerate or Inferno Grenade). Spice with AI Hacking and explosives. Serves 3. Flannel Salmon 23:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Flannel Salmon The YMIR and LOKI mechs also seem like a reference to the two mechs of the same name from the mechassault serries of games.--Djj51 00:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) If they're being dropped in (The Three on Garrus's Loyalty Mission), you can use overload before they're dropped and they will fall just like the smaller mechs and if high enough explode once they impact the ground. Another extremely effective method is to combine Stasis and the Eviscerator shotgun (possibly any shotgun?). If Stasis is upgraded a couple of levels, by the time the effect wears off, the power will have recharged. If Shepard has access to disruptor and incinerator ammo, run up to the mech as it collapses after Stasis, blast it with whichever ammo is appropriate and then re-Stasis it once it gets up. Rinse and repeat, and within three Stasis blasts, you can defeat one of these entirely on your own, even on Insanity. 15:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) 'Only a sniper rifle shot can trigger detonation' Saw that line in the wiki. Got the mccain style detonation for the first time last night and was surprised and looked it up. Was on garruss's loyalty and the second ymir disappeared too haha. But anyways, I wasnt using a sniper rifle. The kill shot was a head shot, but I was using the carniflex handcannon with disrupter ammo. No sniper rifle. Was also using adrenaline, not sure if that matters. :Can't be sure, but it's probably some sort of damage threshold. A Carnifex with a lot of buffs and Disruptor ammo doesn't surprise me if that's the case. Boter 15:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm 99% certain that it doesn't matter what you use - you just need to take out the head. Then it blows up like a Cain shot. --DarkJeff 16:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm sure I've gotten the detonation with the Carnifex. I think I also managed it with a Warp too. Dch2404 18:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've done it with a heavy pistol and an SMG, so I took the sniper rifles only bit out. SpartHawg948 20:58, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Cain-style detonation: The weapon used is irrevelant. What you must do is bring it down to just health, have Shepard (or a squad member) use Overload on the Heavy Mech, then use a weapon to kill it by headshot. Keep in mind that Mech must have enough health to survive the Overload but small enough that it doesn't require excessive fire to kill it. DemonicSandwich 13:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need overload of any kind to kill a YMIR mech that way. Although I can't vouch for higher difficulties (Insanity), you only have to bring it down to only health, then shoot it in the face. If you damage the head or limbs enough, they'll blow off, granting you benefits such as explosions and not having that annoying heavy gun constantly in your business. --Twentyfists 17:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Every mech explodes when killed with a head shot. YMIR only gives an extra cool version of the explosion. Braveangel 00:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) STATS health,shields,armor Most YMIR mechs have 2150 base Shields, 2150 base Armor and 500 base Health hitpoints. The 3 YMIR mechs on "save the crates" side mission have 2000 base shields& armor and base 500 health points. For comparison Blue Suns Legionnaires have only 450 base shields. Their hitpoints are of course upgraded during the game because of level&difficulty scalling. Peddroelm 14:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Powers Is it really necesarry to mention Pull, Throw, and Singularity work on a red health bar? I mean that's common sense considering all offensive biotic powers, etc work on red health bars. The only way I could see this needing specific mention is if Shockwave didn't actually knock the YMIR mech into the air when it's health was showing, which in that case it'd be better to say "All biotic powers will work on a YMIR mech when it's health bar is showing, except Shockwave.". Mictlantecuhtli 12:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is necessary, becuase while it may seem common sense to someone who has played the game, it is not to someone who hasn't. Mentioning it is the same as saying it on every other adversaries page for ME2. It also probably should be mentioned that Shockwave don't knock a YMIR back, or does any other power do that as well however. Lancer1289 13:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: So concussive shot won't knock them down/back either when their health is showing? I never usually tried, I just used overload or a combat drone to distract them and ammunition to kill them. " *Pull, Throw, and Singularity can affect YMIR Mechs if their shields and armor have been destroyed however Shockwave will not knock it into the air (though it will still cause a stun if it hits the mechs shields). " Would that be more appropriate (with a note about concussive if it doesn't work). Mictlantecuhtli 15:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Squadmate knockout wording At the moment, the tactics part uses this wording: Leave your squad mates to die if necessary. They will be resurrected when the battle is over. I thought that the official in-game explanation is that they don't "die", they get incapacitated/lose consciousness. Likewise, they regain consciousness rather than "get resurrected". --GreatEmerald (talk) 21:51, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :I guess that you can make the change then ;)--DeldiRe (talk) 12:40, December 4, 2016 (UTC)